Talk:Npfundlwa
Testimonials SOLO * 99NIN/WAR SOLO atma VV,RR,GH subbed war to proc red. mob does have decent acc; used a lucid potion I, and II throughout the fight. enfeeb mob and use eva set. --Leauce 02:39, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *Soloed as 90BST/45NIN with relative ease. Used Dipper Yuly and kept up Spiral Spin, had RR and DG Atma's set. The NM hits hard and the hate reset caused some problems, he attacked so fast and accurately that I could barelly keep up shadows. In the end I found it best to engage until I pulled hate, snarl and then turn away from the mob until my Snarl Timer had cooled down, otherwise I found my self pulling hate again within a couple of seconds. First fight was a little dicey, but once I started using the above strategy he became very easy in future fights. *Just trio'd this with 90THF/NIN, 81WHM/BLM, and 90BLM/WHM. The hate reset is a pain so there were a few deaths, but overall the fight is easy. ~Main page states that it has high accuracy, but I actually noticed that it hit me a lot less than many other Abyssea NMs. I had +76 AGI, +106 Evasion from gear, and Cloak and Dagger atma, but cheapo NMs like Whiro and Berstuk hit me a lot more often. This is more like a freakin goobbue... misses a lot, but hits hard.~ *It also was very hard to proc for some reason. Our BLM with capped elemental magic and merited wind magic was doing Aeroga 3s and Aero 4s for 0 for a few times in a row, then all of a sudden it would stop resisting, then go back to resisting again. ValeforDezdemona **This could have been from the BLM being Double Weak, if you guys had a hard time managing hate. *Trio'd with 82RDM/WHM healer, 85 DNC/NIN and 85 MNK/NIN. MNK was tanking most of the time with no problems. Was a smooth fight, only rough patch was when NM was down to ~10% HP and starting spamming TP moves back to back. Dropped abyssite to all party members as well as grip on first try. Fight took roughly ~15 minutes. Hi-chu 23:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *Killed with PLD, NIN BLMx2 THF and RDM. Pretty easy fight. Hate reset can be a problem at times. Does not link with other rabbits in zone. We got abyssite on 1st kill. *Solo by DNC/NIN 85 evasion set + Fan Dance ... slow but easy ! 1/1 on abyssite. --MercureGilgamesh 01:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *Just tried to duo this NM twice, and failed twice. First try was DNC/NIN + THF/NIN, both 85. He killed us pretty quickly. He attacks fast (might double attack often) is pretty accurate, and he hits hard (300-400 per normal non-critical melee hit, and 450-500 damage with Dust Cloud). Second try we went with BLU/NIN and me again as THF/NIN, both 85, but he killed us again. Even in evasion gear I couldn't keep shadows up. Also, he has a lot of HP (30000?). We opened with a skillchain - Savage Blade 241 + Quadratic Continuum 1102 + Distortion 356 + Evisceration 2412 + Darkness 3618 => It took away roughly 25% of its life. --Soily 21:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) *Just tried to solo this on 85DNC/NIN, it was pretty rough, very accurate, I do have Fan Dance merited, but it's only at 1/5. I tried eva setup with two Eva Kila+1, but it didn't seem to do much of a damn, so I went Eva Kila+1/2-3 times dagger. I have +77 evasion and +17Agi and some damage down gear, with evasion skill capped. I used atma of ambition for the fastcast, maybe if I had Eva/Hp atma it would've been easier. The main game breaker for me was the ~700 Dust clouds, followed by 200+ smacks, which did me in at about 70% HP (Maybe 5/5 fandance it could've been possible, not sure.) :\ I think if I had a RDM enfeebling it, it would've been easy, however, me and my 85NIN friend tried yesterday, and we got our asses stomped, but we weren't really prepared though. *Killed earlier today with yellow !!, which made it drop 3 Ravager Seal: Legs. Changing main page, since it says "up to two." *Total joke DNC90/NIN45 and RDM90/BLM45. Fan Dance not even necessary. +70 EVA in gear/Closed Position, 353 Evasion Skill, Atma of the Voracious Violet + Atma of the Siren Shadow. Dark Depths is also fine. RDM needs to watch out for Ephemeral Amoeban though. *Easy solo 90NIN/45DNC. Took about 10-15 minutes with out-dated katanas. (Evasion skill merits x4, boxer's Mantle, evasion torque, +18 evasion from equipment.) Used evasion atmas and razed ruins. Also casted ninja debuffs on it. It still had fairly decent accuracy, but with two evasion atmas I could cast Utsusemi: Ichi to keep shadows up and save Utsusemi: Ni for emergencies. Dropped Orison Seal: Legs x1. * This NM can get nasty if you are unprepared. Died 2x to it as thf before changing to dancer and killing him repeatedly. 90 dnc/nin with 5/5 fan dance full merits into closed position and about +95 in eva gear (i'm a bit of an eva freak) used atma of apoc, razed ruins and voracious viloet, only time i take dmg is when he dust clouds, then just pop a cure waltz 5 and you're back to full strength. Pretty easy over all. Drops Can drop Charis Legs x4